Til Death
by nightnovice
Summary: After a tragic experience Rory has the opportunity to find happiness, will she take it? this is a Rory and Logan story.


Standard Disclaimer: This is my story but AP owns the characters that inspired it.

How long is long enough to find your way home? 

' **Til Death**

Chapter 1 – The Lost

"'Til death do us part", she said kissing his still warm lips. The sun danced merrily across the oriental rug as he lay with his head in her lap unmoving, no longer breathing, gone but present. Death had parted them but she sat shock still holding him as if she could make it untrue. He was too young, she was too young, and they had only just begun. She brushed her hand over his face, and kissed him gently then moved his head from her lap and went to make the call. "It's over, you can come in now."

The men entered the room quietly and removed the body to the gurney and escorted him to the awaiting vehicle. She stood holding herself trying not to cry. Her mother entered the room and held her as she collapsed into a heap on the floor; suddenly the wrenching cries came pouring out of her. She cried until she was exhausted and her mother laid her carefully on the bed. The women knew it was happening and they were supposed to be prepared, the cocktail had been ordered and served and all that was left was goodbye. It was long and torturous and sudden all at once. The young woman tossed in her sleep unable to find that place that kept her safe. She continued to sob so broken was her heart. He mother petted her head but she did not know how to calm her daughter's grief. She had never really like the man her daughter married in haste to fulfil his dying wish, and she hated that her daughter was so affected by the loss. She was grateful that no children had come from the union and had hope her daughter would recover from this mourning period and become a bubbly and carefree woman again, but she feared that that woman was gone and in her place would be a broken shell. Curse you Jess Mariano for doing this to her, for taking advantage of her loving heart and then leaving her so shattered.

Logan was rereading the memorial; it was beautiful, if he didn't know the author worked for him already he would have sought this talent out. A smile tugged at his lips as he read the widow's words,

 _He was a man of few words and his books will tell you much about his thoughts, they will not tell you of the man only a few will ever know that part of him that spoke volumes with not a word spoken._

It painted a picture in his mind of what people used to call the strong silent type, but he had known the late Mr. Mariano and he was more the brooding James Dean than that. He wished he had known this woman in college, they apparently had both attended Yale but he was two years ahead of her so their paths never crossed. It was a pity she had declined the invitation to join the LDB from what he knew of her she would have been a great addition. He had seen her in the staff meetings as she took notes, offered ideas and even volunteered to assist in editing should the need arise, she was sharp fast and he had to admit stunning. He wondered if inviting a 27 year old widow to a book auction would be appropriate. How long do you wait to see if she is ready to move on?

Rory stared blankly at the embossed vellum invitation,

 _You are cordially invited to the book auction at the New York's Public Library..._

She looked over to her friend Gina and began "Hey Gina, did you get one of these too?" She handed the invitation over.

"No, looks like someone is bosses pet." Gina said returning the card to her.

Rory looked around not wanting to gain too much attention.

"It has only been a few months since Jess, I don't know, is it even appropriate?" She said grabbing her friend and quick walking to the break room.

"Look Ror, you were married for what 6 months? And he was dying for the whole of it, I know you had been friends forever before that but really if it weren't for the severity of the ALS would you even have married him? Then there was that advanced directive where he decided to take advantage of doctor assisted suicide and asked you to sit with him until he was gone. Come on you deserve to move on now, be happy or at least try." Gina spoke in a rapid whisper.

Rory knew how everyone felt about her marriage, to them it looked like one of convenience for him but they had a love like no other. It may not have been the type of romance you read in a Sparks novel but it was a deep and meaningful love. She sighed and inwardly cringed at the implication.

"Gina, you know it was more than that, he wanted to have as much a life as he could in the short time he had. I don't know why I am telling you this. Never mind, what do I do about this invitation? Do I go and brave Page 6 or do I decline and wonder?" She looked at the invitation as if it might bite her.

Gina reached out and gave her friend a hug, "You are just to big hearted for this world. Go, wear a pretty dress, and dance with a handsome man, maybe even one that didn't bring you. Enjoy the champagne and let us common girls live vicariously through you."

After work Rory called her mom, "Mom, is it too soon for me to go out again, what is the rule?"

"Daughter of mine, that is out of the blue, you didn't even give me a chance to say hello." Lorelai stated.

"I received an invitation to the book auction and not from grandma, although it is probably in the stack of mail I just picked up. What is proper?" She sighed.

"Honey, you are a widow not dead, you are allowed to live you know. Get out your dad's credit card and try to hit the limit on shoes and a dress, it's not like he'll mind. Live a little you deserve it. Heck take a spa day and get thoroughly buffed and polished like Dorothy did to see the wizard." Her mother encouraged.

"I think I'll call grandma, she'll know if it's appropriate, it's just after everything I don't want to seem like I didn't care." She choked out. The tears almost ready to fall, darn it she needed to stop crying already.

"Hon, it'll be OK, like you said grandma probably sent you an invitation go with them and then you can meet up with him there so propriety is served." Lorelai was assuring.

"Yeah, I think that's better, I can go with my grandparents and dance with a few guests as well as him and it won't look inappropriate. Thanks mom, and I can use my own black card, thank you very much for the offer of dad's though."

"Ah kid, what's the fun of spending your own money when you have access to his. Have I taught you nothing?" Lorelai giggled and hoped to lift her daughter's spirits a little.

They hung up and Rory looked through the mail, indeed there was an invitation from her grandma to go to the auction. She hastily accepted and told them she would meet them there then took the initial invitation and declined stating she would be in attendance with her grandparents and would save him a dance.

Logan looked at the reply card and smiled thinking, how very Scarlet of you my dear, the DAR has trained you better than I thought. He could meet there and she wouldn't appear the merry widow.

Chapter 2 – The Found

Rory entered the venue is a classic empire waist scoop neck floor length dress, gloves on her hands and her hair in a classic bun adorned with small pearls, she looked like a Jane Austin heroine slipped from the pages. He was taken aback, he would have thought it an old fashioned gown if he saw it in a store but on her frame it was perfection. She had a grace about her that had many men noticing.

"Who's the Sheila? She's a stunner, anyone I should know" Finn nudged him to get his attention.

"That my friend is Lorelai Gilmore the third widow of the late Jess Mariano well known author and beat poet. She is also a reporter of some note and has recently written a collection of poetry that has made the best sellers list. She is a hell of a woman. I believe she goes by Rory though." Logan stated.

Finn raised his brow, "Quite the dossier you have on her there Huntz, have you set your cap on her?"

Logan laughed lightly, "You might say that, I invited her but she declined in favor of attending with her grandparents, she is every bit the lady she appears to be."

Colin chimed in, "Might be too much for you, mind if I step in?"

Logan looked at him with a glare, "Yes I mind and you may ask only for a dance, I intend on taking her home."

The friends gave each other knowing glances, Logan was smitten and this was going to be an interesting evening.

Finn was the first to approach with Logan and Colin behind, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He said extending his hand to Rory.

She looked to her grandparents and they nodded in approval. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the floor.

"Finn Morgan", he started. "Of the Australian Morgan's we are in hospitality."

"Rory Gilmore, of the Hartford Gilmores and I am a reporter." She replied as they waltzed.

They exchanged the usual pleasantries and Finn was reluctant to let her go as the dance ended and Colin cut in. They danced and chatted and he was disappointed when the song ended and Logan cut in.

"Well Mrs. Mariano, it is a pleasure to see you out again. How are you holding up? He started as they danced.

"Actually it Ms. Gilmore, or really you can call me Rory, I never changed my name. I am as well as can be expected under the circumstance" She supplied.

They chatted about less serious things and Logan asked if she would like to continue dancing or perhaps get a drink and sit with his friends so she could be with a group closer to her age, he would understand though if she wanted to return to her grandparents. She thought about it and asked if she could let them know where she'd be then she would spend some time with him and his friends at their table. He agreed and let her off her dance floor with his hand possessively on the small of her back.

"Grandma, grandpa this is Logan Huntzberger, he owns the paper I work for, Logan this is Richard and Emily Gilmore he runs Gilmore Insurance and she is on the committee for this and many other charities." She beamed at them.

They exchanged pleasantries and she explained she would be visiting at his table but would stay with them if they preferred. They of course insisted she go be with the young people and leave the old fuddy duddies to themselves, they could handle it. She smiled and allowed Logan to lead her to his table. Introductions were made and she was soon seated champagne in hand. The group dynamic was synergistic and the conversations flowed easily and quickly, Rory thought it was too bad she hadn't met any of them in college and for the first time she regretted not joining the LDB. She danced a few more dances with Logan and the evening was coming to an end. She was about to excuse herself when Logan asked if he could escort her home. Her mind was a whirl. He was so handsome and he had been the perfect gentleman all evening, could she go home with him, what did he expect. She realized part of her really didn't care and the sensible part of her knew she should get her grandparents approval they knew how these things were interpreted and she didn't want to be the source of a scandal again. She returned to their table and asked if it would be OK for Logan to escort her home and they agreed wholeheartedly that he should and indicated they would see her again very soon. She kissed their cheeks, and retrieved her bag from the table and allowed Logan to escort her from the venue.

They were waiting for the car and he began, "Thank you for a lovely evening, I am glad you felt up to coming out."

"It was really nice, thank you for introducing me to your friends they were really fun, I haven't had that relaxed of an evening in a long time." She replied.

The car arrived and the driver held the door for them once in the privacy of the car he leaned in and kissed her. She responded immediately, and they only stopped when the driver interrupted, "Excuse me sir, to what address are we taking the young lady?"

Logan looked at her expectantly; she swallowed and nodded, "Just take me home Frank the lady is going with me." He closed the divider and resumed kissing her until they reached his residence. They exited the car and maintained a polite distance until reaching his penthouse. He opened the door and she stepped inside. He reached for her and kissed her as she had never been kissed before, his kiss sent ripples down her spine and made her toes curl. Her heart was beating so fiercely she felt it might leap from her chest. His hands went to her hair and he began artfully untangling the pins so it would fall to her shoulders, he stepped her further into the room removing her gloves, his jacket and unzipping the stunning gown. She gracefully undid his buttons and removed his shirt allowing it to join the trail on the floor each kissing revealed skin with intensity and passion. She unbuckled his pants and he slipped off his shoes allowing them to fall as well, she was pleased with his physique and eyed him hungrily. They fell into Logan's bed and became very well acquainted.

When the morning came Rory found herself asleep on his chest with his arm securely around her. He was gazing back at her through half open eyes. She traced her fingers over his chest.

"This complicates things, doesn't it? I should have thought this through." She said with a sigh.

He looked at her more fully awake, "No - it doesn't have to if you don't want it to. We keep it discreet, after last night if you think I am letting you go you have another think coming." He chuckled sincerely. Honestly if you weren't such an ace reporter, I wouldn't let you leave this bed."

She leaned up and kissed him thoroughly, they were gearing up when her tummy rumbled. He laughed and she blushed. "Sorry, I guess three glasses of champagne and a long night of dancing and making new friends isn't a sustainable meal."

"Well tell me your sizes and we can go out for fruit cups, smoothies whatever your heart desires." He said while admiring her figure.

She laughed, "Try chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and at least a pot of coffee. Why do you need my sizes?"

He looked at her incredulously, "Seriously, you eat like that and look like this? Amazing, and I need your sizes so I can call my shopper and have some clothes sent up, after all you can't wear out what you wore in and I am not about to let you leave like this so...I need your sizes."

She rattled off her sizes and then went to his bathroom and began to run a tub. She had just sunk in when he came in to join her, "the clothes will be here in about an hour but I figure once we are through in here you can wear one of my shirts until they come. Also I started a pot of coffee; you sound like you're addicted and far be it from me to not fulfil your every desire." He moved her hair and kissed her shoulder.

They played a little in the tub and washed each other in earnest then toweled off, he dressed in some slacks and a polo and handed her a shirt to wear until her clothing arrived. The clothing rack came through the door and she went to hand off her black card, he scoffed, "I've got this, pick whatever you want as many as you want, it's on me."

"Logan", she began but he cut her off.

"I insist, honestly Ace, let me spoil you a little." He said wrapping her in his arms.

She acquiesced and chose some appropriate outfits for a weekend stay, some lingerie, shoes and a suitable day bag. The shopper left taking the additional items. In all she had selected about seven outfits.

Logan laughed as she hung her items in his closet and readily cleared a drawer for her dainties and the nighties she had chosen. "Planning on staying a while Ace?"

She smiled, "You said you wanted me here, I am nothing if not accommodating to the man who wishes to fulfill my every desire." She winked and retrieved the items she needed and proceeded to get dressed.

He watched in amazement as she pulled on each item, it was like watching a stripper in reverse, he found himself incredibly turned on by her simple actions. He shook his head to calm himself, he knew she was too hungry, but the image of her dressing in his room would stay with him for quite a while. Once she was dressed she applied a little gloss and mascara from her bag and they headed out to find her a breakfast. True to her word she ate a hearty breakfast and drank an amazing amount of coffee, he took her on a carriage ride and they went to FAO Schwartz to play chopsticks on the iconic piano. He treated her to knish in Central Park and they returned to his penthouse to dress for dinner. While she showered he called Tavern on the Green to arrange a table. He sighed as she emerged from her shower hair up and a wearing only a towel, she dried herself and began dressing for dinner, she was so beautiful he didn't realize he was staring.

"Logan, you might want to shower and change yourself. I do admit it is a great boost to my ego to be admired as if I were a painting in the Louvre, you really should get ready." She giggled at him.

"Just enjoying the view, and a very enjoyable view it is." He said then sauntered into the bathroom to shower.

While he was getting ready she wandered into the kitchen and began a pot of coffee, once that was done she looked through his library and found a copy of Don Quixote and settled herself in a chair to read. He found her like that, legs tucked under, book in her hands deeply engrossed in a story she surely had read before, and he was fascinated at her intensity.

"Ready to go Ace?" He was amused when she startled.

"Logan, make a ." She placed a card in the book as a marker retrieved her shoes and sidled up to him placing a kiss on his nose. "I approve of your library, should I be held captive here I could be quite content, and your choice of coffee is excellent."

He wrapped his arms around her fondly and kissed her soundly. "Glad you approve, and that you would be a willing captive, I may have to take you up on that." He winked then took her hand as they exited the apartment.

Dinner went as expected and they returned to the penthouse for more delectable dessert. She once again fell asleep in his arms her legs entwined with his. The next day was Sunday so he took her to a Jazz brunch then returned her to her apartment.

"Would you like to come up for coffee?" She demurred, "It's only fair."

He agreed and followed her up after instructing his driver he would call. After they had duly christened her apartment he looked around. It was a modest place a simple one bedroom on the second floor of a 4 story walk-up in the Chelsea district. It was a fashionable district so he did not doubt she paid dearly for it. Still it had no doorman, or security he could determine and she only had one deadbolt on the door. He rolled over and looked at her with such a caring gleam she couldn't help but kiss him.

"Ace, move in with me, you like my place and I like you there, come live with me." He said with his arms holding her close.

She looked at him and the depth of intensity in his eyes, he looked like a man in Love and it startled her, cheesy romances couldn't describe the hopeful and loving gaze he had upon her. She looked at him, and saw tomorrow, something she had never seen in any man. She saw a real future, children, grandchildren the whole nine. She thought it was too soon, she thought she should be frightened. Instead she felt peaceful, loved and precious.

"OK", her voice was soft, "Yes, I'll move in with you, it feels right like it should have been that way a long time ago."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her deeply, they made slow and deliberate love to each other. After he held her close; he couldn't express his love any other way. They slept in the promise of tomorrow and the tomorrows yet to come and for the first time in so long Rory felt like she was home.

*END*


End file.
